Stuck
by Thorns
Summary: Kagome didn't think her situation could get any more embarassing then it was, until Inuyasha that is, came along and put the cherry on the top. Rated M to be safe.


Don't own the characters.

Enjoy.

* * *

"Oh damn… I gotta go, I gotta go," Kagome whined softly under her breath, hopping from one foot to the other. She looked around urgently, squeezing her legs together tightly. 

It had been snowing for the last few days, covering everything in sight with the fluffy ice dust, creating a beautiful but extremely icy winter wonderland.

Inuyasha and herself had been heading towards the shops for some supplies when they'd come to cross the park getting sidetracked, which had led to Kagome getting the mischievous idea of throwing a snow ball at her grouchy company. And thus the snowball fight started.

All had been going fine until Kagome took notice of what her body was telling her.

Which of course was, she needed to go to the bathroom, and badly.

Her first thought was to go straight home, which was but a short 5 minute walk away. But with the need to pee that she had, it seemed more like 5 hours then 5 minutes.

Which then led to her current situation of looking for the closest bathroom possible.

"Oh thank god!" she breathed relieved, when she finally spotted a public toilet in the distance. She turned too Inuyasha, who was currently trying to build a snow man, "Inuyasha, I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be back in a minute!"

Without even waiting for his response, she a mad dash to the public bathroom, skidding to a halt in one of the two empty stalls, she turned to lock the door. "You stupid thing," after fiddling around with a moment to no avail, she tried the other stalls one which also to her luck was broken as well. Seeing she had no other options she gave up deciding to just keep her foot against the door to keep it closed an hope that no one choose to come into the bathroom for the next few minutes. Dropping her nickers she turned around and quickly sat on the seat letting out a sharp screech.

"Oh god," she squinted her eyes shut trying to block out the horrifying iciness of the metal toilet seat, baring it only because of relieved feelings at the reducing pressure of her bladder.

Grabbing some toilet paper from the roll beside her she went to stand up only to let out a small cry of pain. Kagome's eyes widen…._No… no… this WASN'T happening! Oh god, oh lord no, why me? ._

And right when she thought it couldn't get any worse and more embarrassing.

"Oi Wench!" called out a gruff familiar voice, "You okay? I thought I heard you scream…." He questioned, his voice much to her worse fear, coming closer.

"Oh shit…" Kagome whispered in horror, hastily lifting her leg and kicking the door in front of her closed completely and so he wouldn't open it.

'_This can't possibly get any worse' _she whimpered in despair.

Not only did she did have the joys of having her rear end embarrassingly stuck to the toilet seat, but the lock of the door was broken and she had a half demon lurking around just outside the door… which was only staying fully closed because of her foot against it, forcing it too!

* * *

Inuyasha practically gagged at the vile stench of the place Kagome had vanished too. 

Placing his sleave over his nose, in hopes of blocking out some of the horrid stench while walking towards the door he presumed her to be behind.

He gave a small push, wanting to make sure the wench hadn't hurt herself and what was wrong with her only to receive a loud shriek and the door slamming shut loudly causing his right ear to flatten back completely and for his left one to start twitching in pain at the combined loud noises.

"Fuck bitch, are you trying to deafen me or something!" Inuyasha snared angrily, glaring at the door.

'_Stupid bitch, you try to be nice, and she tries to damn well make you deaf!' _he grumbled under his breath to himself.

"What are you doing in there wench, and what's with all the shrieking?"

'_That was close,'_ Kagome thought, eyes wide trying to calm her racing heart, _'too close, way, too close.'_ "Nothing Inuyasha, just go away!" She trying to to stand up and once again got the same result, except this time kept the pained yelp silent, not wanting to alert the half-demon just outside her door anymore then he already was.

Growling low Inuyasha pushed the door again, trying to get to her, but this time prepared for the loud slam of her shoving it shut forcibly against his intrusion.

"Damnit bitch, open the damn door now, you're hiding something!" His growl intensified when the door was slammed shut for the fifth time. "Stop being stupid and tell me what's wrong."

Keeping the door firmly shut with both feet now against it, Kagome's mind raced for a believable answer.

"Well, uh… I-I um…" she stuttered, flushing to a deeper shade of red in embarrassment.

"Just spit it out already wench!" Inuyasha growled, his patience stretched to the limit.

"I, m-my… I'm…" Kagome grumbled the rest under her breath.

"Keh! Talk clearer would you; I can't understand you at all."

Closing her eyes in total humiliation, Kagome took in a deep breath and screamed, "I'm stuck on toilet seat for god's sake!" When it stayed dead silent for a couple minutes, she thought perhaps she'd scared him off or something, that was, until she heard a low sinister chuckle.

"You're stuck to the toilet?" Inuyasha's laughter rose in volume. _'Oh this is just too good' _he thought, now clutching his stomach from laughing so hard.

"Yes…" Kagome sighed, cringing while trying to stand again.

When the volume of Inuyasha rose once again, she snapped out at him, "Oh shut up you jerk! It's not funny!" She sighed again, wincing at the uncomfortable coldness, while trying to block his continuing laughter at her.

Unfortunately, at the exact same time, Inuyasha choose to lean against her door, causing him to go crashing toward Kagome, landing on top of her, thus caused her natural reaction when in embarrassed shock, and screamed out for him to sit, slamming him down heavily onto her, between her legs with his dangerously face close to being in her lap.

So, doing the thing any girl in such a predicament like this, she screamed, loud, long and clearly. Which cause Inuyasha to both wince in pain at the volume and growl loudly in annoyance, causing her to only shriek louder.

"Oh my god is that you Kagome?"

* * *

Kagome immediately stopped shrieking like a banshee at the sound of a feminine voice saying her name, opening her eyes only to stare with shock horror at her three best friends. 

Looking down quickly at Inuyasha who was starting to quickly pull away from her she yelped loudly seeing that his hat had fallen off between the timing he fell on her and was sat, thus doing the first thing that came to mind to hide his puppy ears. Which happened to be holding his head with his face against her lower stomach again, placing her hands over his protectively over his puppy ears, keeping him there.

Glancing back up at her three shell-shocked friends she gave a nervous giggle, trying to give an innocent smile.

"He-hey guys," she nervously replied, wishing to god that the earth would open up and swallow her whole.

Having your face pressed tightly against someone's abdomen, Inuyasha found, made it very hard to breathe and though said abdomen was very soft and warm… breathing was very much a necessary.

Still struggling against the full effects of the sit he had received her while trying to pull his face far enough away to be able to at least breathe was somewhat difficult. That and Kagome didn't seem to understand the whole needing to breathe thing while forcing his face into her stomach and obviously wasn't listening to his muffled threats.

So he had to depend on one of his age old rules to help with his situation.

If all else fails… bite.

So that's what he did. Opening his mouth he gave her a good hard nip on the abdomen, hard enough to stun but not enough to break skin. Rewarding him to his great relief a slackening in the pressure of her hands forcing his head to stay against her, allowing him to take a much needed breath of air.

The downside however, Kagome let out a mix of a gasp and yelp, which only made the compromising scene to her friends all the worse.

After being able to breathe again, Inuyasha could hear Kagome vaguely hear stammering to her persistent friends, finding himself very distracted by how close his face was to her soft skin, and though he could still smell the vile scents in the air around him, being how close he was to Kagome was allowing him smell her scent more then anything.

Add to the lot that Kagome hands were resting over his ears which were very, very sensitive and being this close with her sweet scent filling his head with every breath he was one very distracted puppy.

And if he didn't get some distance between them soon, he'd be one overly happy puppy.

He sighed deeply when his thoughts started to go more on the dark side, scenting her skin reflexively he bit his lip trying to distract himself.

* * *

Kagome couldn't help the shiver that ran down her spine at the feel of the soft puffs of air flowing against her sensitive skin from Inuyasha as he breathed against her skin. 

And was more then a little distracting while she tried to make excuses up for her current situation to her friends to get them to leave.

Stammering out one last goodbye she was finally able to let out the nervous breathe she'd held inside waiting for them to leave.

Waiting a moment to gather her nerves together again, Kagome took a deep breath in.

"Their gone now Inuyasha, so close your eyes and get out of the stall so I can try to get up now, okay?"

Hearing a muffled reply that resembled a yes, she took her hands away from Inuyasha head while pushing his fallen hat into his clawed hand before scratching her right palm where his twitching ear had been tickling her. When he had finally backed out of the stall with his eyes closed she used her foot to once again close the door. Trying again to get up she was still met with resistance but a lot less then before, so after a few winces Kagome was finally able to stand up and finish the rest, flush the toilet and step out of the stall to go wash her hands.

After throwing the paper towel she had been using to dry her hands away she softly gave her pained bottom a rub, cringing at the burning icy feeling of being stuck to something ice cold for so long.

Walking outside she was met with a red still red faced Inuyasha, who was for once quiet.

"We better go to the shops for those things." She muttered, turning to give him an embarrassed, red faced glare. "And If you tell anyone at all what happened today, I will chop your furry ears off and feed them to Buyo." And with a huff, turned in the direction of the shops and started to walk off, but not before hearing Inuyashas grunted response behind her of "Keh!"

End.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed….

And to all those possible flamers or complainers that might say "You can't get stuck on a toilet like that" … I'm not sure you can… or cant, when it comes to metal toilets specially…. I've gotten my fingers stuck on metal items before which have been in the freezer specially if yours skins a lil dampish thus before she went her and Inuyasha 'playtime' in a snow, you would a had to have gotten a bit dampishly, so don't take it real seriously and such alike.

But… if anyone does knows sure answer to "Can you get stuck on a frozen-ish metal toilet" I would really like to know, it's been chewing at my brain for a while now.

I might…. MIGHT, do a sequel…. But that's only a might, depends on if I have the time, want to and have enough energy to focus on actually concentrating to write.

And yada, yada, yada…

Take care and be well,

Thorns.


End file.
